paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Unit Suggestions: Soviets/Archive Denied
< Unit Suggestions: SovietsCategory:DeniedSuggestionsArchive Microhammer Secondary: Vodka Supply (instant) Description: Increases the armor and speed of most infantry (Protectorate and Tsukumogamis not included!) and some battlesuits around the Microhammer, followed by a slightly long debuff (hangover!). Niche: Microhammer secondary Spetsnaz Secondary: Igla Lock-on Missile Launcher Description: Allows lone Spetsnaz soldiers to engage armour and enemy aircraft when no armour support is avaiable. Spetsnaz troops would use these when enemy armour arrives whilst garrisoned also. Boulder Transport Desc:Soviet covert ops soliders were not satisfied with the bullfrogs mancannon,due to strategic lack. The soliders themselves designed a fairly expensive amphibious walker,that could garrison 6 infantry and transport them to a location without a need to launch them in air. The only flaw was the weight of the tank,and lack of parts. The project ended up as an overpriced ,super slow tank with sickle legs,and without a weapon. The model was modified with holes so soliders could shoot out of the vehicle. Howewer,the older ones are still in service. Niche:Amphibious transport that doesn't put the group at risk of AA? Notes:ARMOR,ARMOR AND ARMOR. And don't be confused when you hear "heavy" "walker" and "amphibious",it has those bottles on the sides like Sputnik,except bigger. Spec ability:Disembark passengers(NOT GODDAMN EJECT THEM IN AIR) Lunokhod Tank: Chemical Launcher Description: With the slow moving Conscriptnaughts, Lunokhud Tanks can fire chemical shells to well dug in areas forcing out enemy sholdiers (even animals) from well laid defences and even buildings for Conscriptnaughts to make easy work of their prey. Niche it fills: Lunokhod Tank secondary. Mag-Lift Tank Ability Description: Mag-Lift tanks will lift/pull units and uses them as wrecking balls against other enemy units (cannot work on battlesuits). Simply snare your prey and attack command on another (If codeable?) TI System Updates Description: The latest in Target Indication weapon systems from has allowed Soviet units to engage enemy air contacts more efficiently, increasing rate of fire. (For MiGs, Flak Cannons, Bullfrogs, Flak Traktors, and Mantas. Sukhoi Fighter-bomber Description: With heavy competition within the Soviet air industry, Sukhoi who had been around since the beginning of the MiG had repeatedly lost the bet for Russia's next generation superiority fighter. With the MiG widely successful, Sukhoi's only option was to pour millions of Rubble's into an advanced project. This unit is unique in terms of role, to which drops 'negative' bombs that blasts armoured units apart from their tank columns and damages vehicles enough for ground units to deal a final blow. It's secondary switches to its missiles that when it strikes air units, pulls them down to the ground (not enough to crash) but long enough for anti-ground units to finally allow them to down those annoying birds that were out of their reach! Weapon(s): Negactive Energy Blast Bombs, Graviatal Missiles Niche: Allows easier picking against attack squads and when Migs can't deal with heavy aircraft why build more AA when you can put them to the ground to face the great Soviet army? Emergency Evac (Battlelab Upgrade) Battlelab Upgrade: All Soviet airplanes (MiGs, YaKs, SAPs) are equipped with ejection seats and parachute packs, allowing their pilots to eject upon death. Pilot will parachute to the ground and await orders. Unit: Pilot - Pilots are not much good on the ground, true, but at least they're willing to serve even after their planes have been shot down! They are armed with Mushkin SA revolvers and can dig stealthed two-man bunkers. General V4 modification Description: V4 rockets of V4 Rocket Launchers and Dreadnoughts can be shot down by anti air attacks. Niche: Solution for complaint Parasite drone Description: A drone that latches onto the outside of a vehicle and using it's own electronics, it takes over the vehicle it's latched onto. The unit can't use it's secondary and if it's a transport, it can't take in infantry. Due to it being on the outside of a vehicle, it can be shot at to free the vehicle at the risk of damaging the one it's latched onto. The more advanced the unit, the longer it takes to 'hack' into. Some powerful units and ALL infantry cannot be possessed. It's also a Tier 2 (or three depending on what kind of building the Kennel is) Weapon: none... at least directly. Secondary: Detach (pops off the unit and scampers off) Niche it fills: Expanding tactical options, messing with the opponent's heads, and halting scout parties. Plus potentially stopping or slowing down those 20+ King Onis knocking on your front door. While taking over a unit is codable, the rest of the suggestion isn't. And the Soviet's don't have a niche for mind control unit. Suicide Drone Description: A drone with an explosive on it. Originally developed as a small-scale transport but after an accident involving some nitroglycerine, it was decided to make a slightly larger drone with an explosive on it. It's too heavy to swim though. Slightly slower then the average drone due to the extra weight. It also has a 3 second 'warm up' time before detonation. Weapon: A small bomb on it. It doesn't do much damage, but it's still something to worry about. Secondary: Manual detonation. (still obays the 3 second warmup time) Niche it fills: Scouting, harassment, killing a 5 guy horde of infantry. Gameplay No-Go #4 states no suicide unit suggestions. Grendel Pathfinder Vehicle Description: A heavily armored Soviet experiment in retro-rocket technology, the sheer damage the Grendel's rockets cause to anything underneath the vehicle merited further study and make it amphibious to boot. Weapon: Unarmed, but can crush (read: incinerate) heavy infantry and light base defenses such as barbed wire and sandbags with its retro-rockets. The same rockets leave a trail of scorched and broken earth behind the Grendel that can be used as cover. Secondary: Vents fuel vapors from the Grendel's engine compartment. These vapors appear to be mildly hallucinogenic and can convince already suggestible Soviet infantry that their injuries are in fact mere flesh wounds after all. Making them resistant to damage, in other words. Niche it fills: Supports and paves the way for infantry assaults. EMP hubs Description: The same Tesla trooper EMP you know and love, now in wall form! Weapon: None, you have a small area of EMP instead. Secondary: (probably impossible to code) Supercharge a hub, giving nearby walls EMP but suffering damage over time. Niche it fills: Goes great with barbed wire, defense against the terror drone and its family. Mir Mag-Lev Craft Description: A Sputnik-like hovering aircraft, with a mag-lev array mounted beneath it. Weapon: Mag-lev Immobilizer. Renders a single enemy vehicle absolutely motionless. Secondary: Switch Immobolizer for Mag Pulse, which repels all enemy vehicles from a targeted point. Niche: Aerial anti-armor harassment, support Fills a niche of useless Sputnik Upgrade suggestion Description: The sputnik, now equipped with repair drones, is ideal for holding crucial positions. Although difficult to strap a weapon onto it, some soviet scientists claim it is indeed possible, requiring minor adjustments. Special ability: None (perhaps a switch between weapon/repair drones?) Niche: Adds even more to Soviet land superiority, offering a stationary turret for little cost. What does this even do? Hlopushka Man-Cannon Description: Although the bullfrogs are equipped with man-cannons, they need anti-ground support. The idea was to create a much larger man-cannon, capable of holding entire fight squads, at the cost of mobility. The Man-Cannon building has much more health than a bullfrog, and can fling large amounts of infantry over vast amounts of terrain. Special ability: Launch (up to 10 soldiers) Niche: Gives the the Soviets an option for a surprise attack. Already ingame, on the Barracks. Toadman Desc: Amphibious Conscripts, decked out in diver gear to cover Tesla Trooper beachhead assaults, or simply carry them out themselves. Quite speedy underwater, but sluggish on land. They have to turn their helmet's spotlights on in order to see well enough to fire, which reveals their location. Weaponry: A chain speargun, which has a high rate of fire but a moderate reload time. Effective against infantry, even more so on land, where the weight of a spear sticking through one's torso tends to slow the victim down. Secondary: Boarding Action: The Toadman boards an enemy ship, stowing away and revealing the fog of war around the ship. If another few Toadmen board the ship, the ship is taken over. If the ship is sunk beforehand, the Toadmen may survive . However, it's unlikely, seeing as they were only trained in getting onto the boat. Niche: Amphibious Assault/Support Not a very Soviet suggestion Sniper Secondary Description: Soviet snipers are each given a few "K-pills," which temporarily "kills" them, allowing the user to bypass enemy scanner system. They cannot use it to often, though, or they might end up dead...permanently. Niche: This could be the Sniper's secondary. If you've played COD: WOW or have seen Enemy at the Gates, you'll get the idea. Airfield Catapult Upgrade Description: Soviet Airfields can be upgraded with linear catapults once the appropriate tech has been researched at the Super Reactor. These linear catapults are capable of launching aircraft at higher speeds than normal, so aircraft launching out of an airfield upgraded with linear catapults gain a temporary speed boost. Niche: Airfield upgrade, helps those Migs, Yaks and SAPs to get wherever they're needed faster. Affects planes only - Kirovs, Zhukovs, Barrage Balloons and Twinblades can't benefit from the catapult upgrade. That seems way to myeah Leech Turret Description: A turret with a leech beam. Weapon(s): Leech beam. Slightly longer range and more power than the Hammer's. Any weapon it Leeches off a vehicle obviously replaces it. Secondary: Discards weapon, allowing the turret to leech another weapon. Niche it fills: Base defense support. Intresting, but the list is too full Sentry Halftrack Description: This vehicle,being little more than an halftrack with some armor on it,is the Soviet solution to Allied Heavy Defenders. Much more mobile than their infantry counterparts, these halftracks are best used defensively as Sickle would perform better on offense. While stationary,the vehicle recives a huge rate of fire boost and will have to reload much less often,making it a mobile sentry that will provide cover as Soviet forces advance. The weapon also has a limited arc of fire,and has no turret. Secondary Ability: RPG-22 Basically being a munitions halftrack with a mounted DP-28 on it,the vehicle has some stored RPG-22s that will be fired by the crew when needed. The rockets are in ample supply and can be used very often,but there is a price to pay for every rocket,which will soon add up if overused. This rocket however,is far from being an effective anti-tank weapon,as it is simply meant for lightly armored vehicles should the commander find the DP-28 to be not fast enough against them. Niche it Fills: Defensive early tier vehicle,also provides Conscripts support. Just use a Sickle, or a SCYTHE! Watchtower Description: This tower provides a great sight range,nothing more and nothing less. It is cheap and fast to build and it is to help Soviet Commanders react to incoming threats before it is too late. Some daring commands are also known to use these effective towers to see the enemy base from their forward posts. Secondary Ability: While being just a simple wooden tower, there is a mounted DP-28 on the post. The ability requires purchase,around 300 credits per use and it isn't as effective as the Sentry Gun,but it has a greater suppression value as it fires from up above. After 60 seconds the DP-28 will run out of ammo and additional ammo will have to be requesioned from base. Niche: Told above. Boring Armored Halftrack This being a heavier cousin of the Sentry Halftrack,the Armored Halftrack lives up to its name. Fitting in the Soviet doctrine of brute force,the halftrack is armored very well (moreso than Hammer) on front,but is no different from Sentry Haftrack when it comes to side armor and rear armor,which is weak by anybody's standards. The halftrack is armed with two DP-28s,each covering 180 degrees of angle,providing a 360 degrees of fire rate. This halftrack has another ability however,units in a radius with this unit have much faster cooldown on their abilities. Secondary Ability: Enemy Of The People: A target marked by this ability will be automaticly attacked by all infantry units in the radius. The units under this effect have a much higher damage and rate of fire until the target is destroyed,but they cannot be manually ordered to target something else until either the target is dead,the infantry units are dead or the maximum duration of 30 seconds are over. This ability will also make both DP-28s shoot at the same target. Niche: A great boost to infantry and vehicle units alike (through secondary only works with infantry,but can select any enemy target),especially Conscripts which get a huge buff from the ability. Would work well with the previously suggested RPG-22 on Grenadiers. ... Arms Bunker This structure is where most Soviet equipment was designed, built and stored for the Soviet army. However, due to the fear of many Commanders using the expensive equipment, Soviet Command has prevented the usage of these. But due to various situations the Soviet military allowed the authorisation of these structures, with a catch, they must spend their own money to purchase these items. First Row: Requires Barracks :-Extended Magazine: Conscripts get bigger ammo mags that allow these poorly trained soldiers to unleash more lead at their enemies, which surprising increases the damage to enemy units. (Gives the Conscript another two rounds to unleash per attack, thus increasing damage). $2000 :-Improved Grenadier Sights: Allows the Grenadier to aim at air units, however only those low speed and attitude. (Mainly Helicopter type units) $2000 :-Negative Magnetic Armour: An improved suit for Tesla Troopers which allows a magnetic generator to be installed and intergrated into the armour that returns about 30% of enemy attacks against the Tesla Trooper. However the Magnetic armour is switched off when transitting underwater. $2500 Second Row: Requires War Factory :-Improved Engines: Anvil Tanks receive a movement and turrent speed boost. $2000 :-Tesla Charged Flak: Each attack from Flak Troopers and Bullfrogs gainst an enemy ground or air units, decreases their speed and fire rate when struck by 15%. $2500 :-RPG Launchers: Sickles and Scythes are equippped with RPG weapons instead of machine-gun ports. Increase weapon damage. $2500 Third Row: Requires Naval Yard + Airfeid :-EMP Warheads: All V-missile based weapons may cause enemy weaponry to stop functioning after struck for a few seconds. $2500 :-Titanium Armour: All Soviet aircraft have been slapped with stronger armour. However there is a slight speed decrease. $2500 :-Magnetic Core: All seacraft receive 1/3 of health back from attacks from magnetically collecting armour shot off. $3000 Fourth Row: Requires Super Reactor :-Missile Boosters: All missile based weaponry gain a +2 range increase. $4000 :-Pre-mature Charge: Tesla based weapons release a low charged attack after one charged one which is lower attack power but a quick strike on units. (Advised against mass infantry) $3000 :-Toxic Accelerant: Increase the chemical corrosive degeneration of the Desolator defiant weaponry. (Increases damage of chemical weapons over time, including Protocals) $3000 Its the Tech tree on another building, and less intresting. Plus uninteresing and un-cost effective Flaming Ivan Secondary Description: In case the normal amount of molotovs is not enough, Flaming Ivan crews can half-fill the molotov bottles, allowing them to be produced (and thus launched) faster. Of course, these molotovs are more inaccurate, and do less damage. Niche: Secondary ability. The Ivan was revised, and now does this anyway Rake Rocket Artilery Description: A revision of a World War II artilery halftrack,the wheels and treads are replaced with the more advanced mechanical legs which make the vehicle more mobile. Equipped with deadly rockets,these vehicles provide excellent fire support when the more powerful V4 flying bomb is not fast enough to eliminate a target. Unfortunately,such power comes at a price. After the initial 8 missiles are shot,the Rake undergoes a long reloading process,which hampers its usefulness. Another problem is that it is not very accurate as the missiles come down randomly in a radius,making it more of an anti-horde weapon than a precision weapon. It is also worth noting that the Rake is completely vulnerable when it comes to self defense,as no additional weapons were added to reduce the costs and complexity. Secondary ability activates the leg pistons on the Rake,which is very similar to its lighter cousin Sickle,giving it a safe escape in tight situations. The only difference is that,the Rake is much heavier than Sickle due to its nature,and will deal more damage to infantry should it land on them. Niche: T2 Walkers Artilery Piece Walking Katyusha Apocalypse Passive Ability Apocalypses boost the surrounding armor and attack of friendly vehicles in a radius around them, as the presence of one on the field is enough to hesitate enemies and inspire allies. Does not stack, obviously. Gameplay: Gives Apocalypses a unique role amonger superheavies, and encourages support of Apocs and using them in combined-arms attacks. It already has the Terrifying tag M-Tower The Soviets continuously rely on their magnet tech (leech beam, m-harpoons), so an order was placed to create a magnet based defense to be used as an area-denial method. Basically, an are around the tower pushes vehicles and aircraft away, has no effect on infantry, and can be destroyed by a weapon with above average range. Gameplay: Area denial base defense that stops vehicles and aircraft, useful if you want to slow down (or completely stop) the enemy Armour. Denied Garrison Mastery The Soviets are unparalleled on land, yet their infantry can only hold position via available garrison or bunker. Wouldn't it be fun to defend your base using civilian buildings? (think wall-wall-sentry-Apartment building full of Tesla troopers-wall..) Description: An expensive building with room for 8 infantry of all kind. Basically a large garrison you can build. Gameplay: Late game, most of the garrisonnable structures are either leveled or damaged beyond usefulness (not everybody has fancy construction trucks) so it would be nice to make garrisons of your own. (note, if empty, the enemy can use them) BattleBunker Replacement Secondary For The Grenadier The grenadier pulls out the RPG-22 anti-armor one-shot disposable rocket launcher. The rocket is noticably faster than the RPG-7 and deals much more damage,but has almost no splash damage and is only good at armor. It also has a fairly long reload time,as the Grenadier has to get another launcher. Niche it Fills: Giving Soviets Anti-Armor that is more reliable than Flak Troopers (the flak barely ever kills tanks) KV-2 Mod. 1969 "Kombájn" (Combine) An old, outdated tank reborn for one use, and one use only: Blowing Buildings to Bits. Using a short-range, direct-fire 152mm howitzer, the Mod. '69 takes its "Tools of the People" name from an adaption of the scrapped Grinder: a set of Gnashing, Gnarling Grinders on the front of the machine that Can Continuously Consume and Crush Combatant Constructs. It lacks the speed or armor to use the Grinder against vehicles, so it's best used for breaking down walls at Tier 1, supporting the Anvils. Because of the high recoil, the tank must come to a complete stop before firing the cannon. The powerful High Explosives can pulverize anything it manages to get a bead on, from simple infantry to main battle tanks, but its main use is shaving large portions of the health bar off buildings. Weapon(s): Close Combat Cannon, Gear Grinder Secondary: Fire!: Come to a complete stop and fire the 152mm mortar. Niche it fills: Defensive line penetration. Basically, an Anti-AKC unit you can build from the get-go. Combat Medic Combat Medics are, contrary to the 'Combat' in their name, given little more than a helmet for protection and an outdated semiautomatic rifle for protection, but typically carry a medical kit that contains medical equipment, plus whatever they can manage to scrounge up from the Allies, Empire, and whoever else is on the union's bad side. The rifle does the same damage as the ADK-45, but by nature of being semiautomatic and only having a 10-round internal magazine fed by stripper clips, is vastly inferior. But it has a longer strike range at least. For emergency use only. (The rifle could be swapped with the ability to revive a friendly soldier as well). Weapon(s): Medic Kit, Semi-Auto Carbine Secondary: Switch between Medic Kit/rifle Niche it fills: Infantry support. He/she is a medic, after all. All unnecesary Secondary Abilities Flaming Ivan: Airburst Molotov. What could a pyromaniac love more than a fireball combined with a rain of fire immolating anyone coming into it? Has a bigger AoE than the normal attack, but does nearly no damage to tanks and can´t clear out buildings. Hammerhead Ballistic Submarine: Tactical Armageddon. When one missile a time is not enough, click here. The submarine will fire all five missiles on a designated area and basically level anything that moves there. But note that the missiles are not homming in that case as well as the submarine will have to reload for quite a while longer than usual. Flak Traktor Secondary Description: Every once and a while, the Flak Traktor can shoot specially designed "Tesla Flak". When this hits an enemy unit, it disables the unit's weapons for a short time. The Flak Traktor is temporarilly stunned after each use, however. Niche: Flak Traktor secondary. Helps it support battles against heavier units. All denied Boulder Tank Description:Many Soviet generals didn't like the bullfrog mancannon for spying operations,so they requested an anti ground and air transport. They got the Boulder Tank. Capable of transporting an small 6 person group,the Boulder Tank is an very armored tank armed with an very weak grenade launcher for anti ground and an rocket katyusha-like launcher,this tank with the Reaper walker weaponry is a very reliable,but slow amphibious transport. Special ability:Disembark passangers Heroic upgrade: Vaccum artiliery. Niche:Heavy troop transport that doesn't eject passengers in the air. Conscriptnaught Secondary: Switch Power Fist/Machine Gun Description: Allows the Conscriptnaught to switch to his power fists for close combat. While other Conscriptnaughts use their machine guns to suppress the target, the Conscriptnaught can slowly wade towards the enemy and finish them off with a powerful blow. Effect: High damage melee attack/High suppression machine gun Denied Tesla Coil Secondary: Emp Description: The tesla coil shoots an emp blast at one unit, making sure it does not escape (has slightly longer range than the tesla coil too). (takes moderate time to recharge) Niche: The tesla coil has a large pre-fire delay, meaning some units can quickly escape the tesla coil's clutches, this secondary will stop those pesky units, and will also help avert some possible threats that may kill the tesla coil before the tesla coil kills it. Just shoot the unit Flak Turret Secondary: Armor Flare Description: The flak turret is armed with a flare. When the flak turret uses its flare, it sticks on to an aircraft, not only doing a little bit of damage over time, but it shows the flight path of the aircraft all the way back to it's base, though the flare can fall off after a certain amount of time. The flare has a special effect of weakening enemy armor. The flare takes a bit to rearm. Because of the speed of hit-'n-run aircraft, it would be impractical for the commander to target them manually, so, once you click the flak turrets secondary, it fires its flare at the first aircraft it sees. Niche: Allows you to see and intercept hit-and-run aircraft, while also doing a little damage over time (which is useful if the aircraft is near dead before it retreats). Not terribly useful Tesla Coil secondary Description: Weapon(s): Secondary: Uncontrolled Discharge. Tesla Coil unleashes hilariously large amounts of low damage lightning strikes on anything within it's fire range, friend or foe. Most effective against large groups of infantry. Tesla coil becomes inoperable for 30 seconds(due to fried equipment) Niche: Tesla coil secondary They think they already have this Flak Turret secondary Description: HEAT shells are exactly like their anti-tank counterparts: They penetrate armor and then explode, Instead of exploding into a burst of shrapnel to ensure some degree of hit. Counters heavy air. Weapon(s): Secondary: HEAT shells: Improves damage against heavy air significantly, but becomes incapable of damaging fast-moving aircraft. Due to limited supplies of shells, can only fire for short periods of time. Niche: Flak Turret secondary They claimed they already had a secondary Paradox Flak Trooper ability Description:The flak cannon's business end looks a lot like a shield. Groups of flak troopers in cannon mode could provide medium cover for other infantry. It’s a blast shield, not armour Sledge Boltdriver Description: A tracked vechile originally designed to use it's Big steel rods to reinforce ravaged/old structures or construct fundaments, the Sledge is a small medium armored vechile capable of moving at a relatively good speed. primary: from close range, The Sledge can bolt the gigantic support rods down into anything (actually only tanks, as buildings get reinforced by the things, and infantry are little hard to hit. also, sledges can't fly) , providing a highpowered melee weapon, capable of being used as a (slow but devestating) flanking weapon when combined with the sledge's relatively good speed. Secondary: originally used to be placed around critical weak spots in structures (with a normal bolt on them), the Sledge is in possesion of a highpowered magnetic bolt, wich can be rammed into enemies the same way as a normal bolt. When rammed in, there is a small delay before the bolt starts becoming magnetic, allowing for the Sledge and allies to get away. When active, the bolt draws other vechiles and tanks towards the affected tank untill it is removed by a repairdrone or the unit is destroyed. (or something else you find appropiate, perhaps engineers can remove it too?) Niche: Tank branch flanking thingy, or something other. (heroic suggestion: safetykits allow the crew to plate their sledge with unmagnetized armor, negating the magnetic effects of their magnetbolt on themselves. it also allows them to deny the slow delay between getting in (point blank) range and firing) Denied, the Scrapper tank fills this niche Magnetic Drone Description: The magnetic drone is a lightweight and fast drone that can use it's magnetic abilities to either drag a unit towards it, or send lightweight units into the air, making them take damage on their decent. Primary: Magnetic Beam - Same as other soviet tanks, but drags units toward it faster, also, it can grab the back side of the tank, making it stand still as it gets flanked. Secondary: Magnetic Whip - Targeted Ability. Sends a magnetic pulse at the enemy, making their armor negatively magnetized compared to the magnetic field the magnetic drone is creating, which means the unit will go flying, of course, heavier units do not get affected, but lightweight units will land and take a lot of damage, they maybe even pushed into water. Medium-weight unis get affected, but they do not get sent far, though they do get stunned. Long cooldown. Affects one unit only. Niche: Anti-light tanks, more magnetic uses, helps soviet units use their grinder treads. Also, it helps with flanking. This is a mag-lift tank, but a drone. Incredibly creative! Omnidrone Description: The omnidrone is a drone that helps the soviet army greatly. It latches on to the top of the unit (visibly), after a short time it gets inside and deploys a magnetic bomb (invisibly). The magnetic bomb destabilizes the tanks interior communications, making it not follow commands properly, meaning that it will move around randomly, though will still attack when provocated. During this time, an engineer can go near it and remove the drone. If it is not caught in time, the unit will explode. When an omnidrone infiltrated unit dies, the omnidrone uses leech technology to copy the unit's weapons. The omnidrone is weak to infantry, because it cannot attack them without a leeched weapon. Primary: Magnetic Bomb Secondary: Switch to leeched weapon: When it's leeched weapon is out, it is a lot slower. Switching has a long cooldown. This will cause the coders’ head to explode Flak Cannon Secoondary Primary: Flak rounds Secondary: Shelling Up Activating the secondary will cause the Flak cannon to shell up against oncoming damage, much like the ore collector to give your Flak cannon a better chance at seeing another day when those pesky lands units try to disable your air defences. Tesla Coil Secoondary Primary: Lightning Secondary: Electron shield Activating the Tesla Coil's secondary would centralize its power and via a few magnetic poles, slowly start expanding outwards effectively reducing incoming damage at the expense of the tesla coil's firepower and the hair of conscripts Tesla-Trooper can stun-run infantry The Tesla-Trooper should stun Infantry when "ramming" them Natashas Spectrum painter Replace it with a radio (or whatever which tags (with a symbol) the Target, instead of painting it with a Laser. *insert cool-sounding-but-simple-when-translated-to-english-name* Missle Shield Description: Mainly a defensive vehicle, this Tier 1 vehicle is equipped with a magnetic missile shield and enough speed to keep up with Hammer. Also has an armor type that is especially resistant to missiles ,but anything else, even anti-infantry fire can severely damage it. Javelin Soldier's spectrum-targeted missle launchers aren't affected of the magnetic pull, because of whatever things Capitalist pigs put in those firecrackers! Secondary: Turns into a re-packable outpost,which generates a magnetic field that shoots missiles back in the same direction, with extra splash range, though unguided. It is even more vulnerable in this mode through, and takes power to operate. Niche it Fills: T1 Anti-Missle Rush, i.e the WF Myeche rush,which is especially deadly in Soviet mirrors. It protects everything you have nearby from missiles, giving friendlies enough time to wipe out the opposition. Javelin is unaffected through, as it is pretty much the only way they can counter Soviet T1 WF Rush without the Vindicator. It’s called the Iron Curtain. Reclaimer Tank Description: The Reclaimer is a tank destroyer that is equipped with two large grinder maws in front that it uses to chew enemy tanks and buildings into scrap metal. Don't think all that scrap metal is just scrap metal though - it works pretty well... as projectiles! Once enough scrap metal is accumulated in the Reclaimer's cargo bay, it can opt to compact it into a large ball which it fires at enemies using a modified Mancannon. Anything that gets hit will take a bit of damage, but more importantly will get stunned for a short while as well. The Reclaimer may also 'reclaim' vehicle husks littered on the field to use. It's reasonably fast, but suffers from the fact that the grinder maws can only be used at melee range. The Scrapcannon does make up for it by stunning enemies so they can't escape though. Once the Reclaimer begins 'reclaiming' an enemy unit, the enemy unit becomes unable to move or attack. Weapon(s): Grinder maws, Scrapcannon Secondary: Scrapcannon, fire! (When enough 'ammunition' is 'reclaimed') Deals light damage and stuns a single enemy unit. Niche it fills: Tank destroyer. Cool idea, but the coding won't work. Funny suggestion, though! Vampire Leech Walker Secondary Projector Adjustment The Walker projects the metal it rips out back at the enemy, spreading it all over the tracks and weapons of enemy tanks (vehicles in general). Thus slowing them down and making their weapons less effective. Flak Cannon Secondary "Desolator Shells" Switches to the Desolator mode,which deals much less damage but posions the pilot,hindering his abilities. An air unit hit by one shell cannot use secondary or turn directions for 3 seconds. Sentry Gun Complete Rewamp It is a garrisonable structure that goes neutral when no one is inside. Comes with a conscript inside,doesn't take any power. Secondary ejects the unit inside. Has a lot but limited ammo,can be reloaded by Commisars. Alternate Sentry Gun Secondary Switches to Armor Piercing bullets,still dealing the same damage per hit but ignoring the armor type on enemy units. In return has less range and less damage against infantry. Alternate Tesla Coil Secondary "Swat The Fly!" Briefly shuts down the Tesla Coil while insantly sending a jolt of electricity in a small area right above itself. Insantly zaps any passerby. Has a long cooldown. Alternate Flak Cannon Secondary In defiance of all common sense,the Flak Cannon shoots upwards a large shell,which seperates into a hailstorm of deadly shrapnel. Severely damages the Flak Cannon while shredding any aircraft above and infantry nearby. Makes it have a little defense against nearby infantry. Barrage Balloon secondary "Line of Defense" Description: the Barrage Balloon fires a cable harpoon at the ground, tethering it and making it immobile, but still able to fire. Then it uses some apparatus(giant collapsing rods, kites, tiny balloons, another set of harpoons) to unfurl giant cable nets like sails underneath it that function similarly to the Syndicate's monowire netting, only for tangling and slicing aircraft. It cannot undeploy from this state. Heavy aircraft are essentially immune to this effect but small helicopters and fast fighter aircraft are either killed or severely damaged. Heroic Upgrade: Teslafied nets. Deals more damage to all aircraft. Niche: At first glance, this secondary is patently useless as the enemy can simply go around the moored (and extremely vulnerable) blimp or try to take it out while it is unmoving, even though it keeps it's impressive firing abilities in this state. But seeing as the Barrage Balloon is used primarily as an escort for Kirovs and Zhukovs, it also needs to ensure they can return to base, not just get there. So while the rest of the Zeppelin fleet is gastroburning to safety, you can periodically use the Barrage Balloons(who are getting left in the dust anyhow) to provide a deadly obstacle to pursuing aircraft. Any plane or chopper trying to go around the dangerous nets will be at the mercy of the blimp's guns, not to mention losing precious time. The only other choice is to engage the blimp which basically accomplishes the same thing. Tesla Coil secondary Secondary: Lightning Storm Description: The Tesla Coil goes into ubercharge mode and continously fires bolts into random directions, effectivly creating an AoD that deals damage to everything except itself (and things which are invurnerable to Tesla weapons). This is a click'n'go ability with a few seconds delay until activation and medium cooldown, in both the Tesla Coil cannot fire the normal way. Niche it fills: Makes the Tesla Coil effective anti-area defenses as this fulfills Open Sketchbook's concern that TCs should be more viable vs groups of units. Tesla Coil secondary alternative Secondary: Switch Normal fire/Multishot Description: The Tesla Coil undercharges its own shots, which thus become weaker, but it can fire in burts of 3 or 4, effective vs infantry. This can be switched at will (maybe 3 seconds cooldown). Niche it fills: Again to make the TC viable vs groups of units (specifically infantry and vehicles), combined with Overcharged Capacitators it will make an awesome "light show" and it's a throwback to Red Alert 1 where TCs had dual-shots. Sentry Gun secondary Secondary: Armour Coat/Normal Mode Description: The Sentry Gun will protect itself with an armour coat like that on Ore Collectors, but can only fire in a limited arc (like an Allied Reduct) and only with reduced power. In turn, the Sentry Gun becomes an effective roadblock. Niche it fills: Stops enemy armour advances (in a way) as it would act like a Steel Hedgehog or other kind of obstacle. Flak Cannon secondary Secondary: Mow Em' Down Description: The Flak cannon temporally lowers its Twin Flak cannons to fire at ground units and kill infantry with fragmentary efficiency before the Conscript gunner is disciplined to return there attention to the sky. Niche it fills: supply additional support during a ground assault. And everyone hates it when that lone Conscript out of range of your sentry guns manages to destroy something. Electrical fence (tesla coil sec) Summary: the secondary allows a tesla coil to switch to a new mode, if another tesla coil in the same mode is in it's firing range, the tesla coils slowly create a electrical fence between them, wich BBQ's any unit dumb enough to pass through, the setting up of this fence requires a little time (makes sure units can move out before you fry your own hammers and conscripts). prim: tesla coil. sec: fence mode. allows you to stop enemy advances, or fry them with a little timing. niche: tesla coil sec. R3ven said no Barracks Secondary Description: Soviet command accepts the over-training of units when only necessary, and with a telescreen tower. It makes all infantry cost 20 to 30% more, but all infantry now comes out with level one veterancy. Denied, dumb Natasha Secondary As any sniper veteran natasha could be stealthy when not moving. She's already going to stealth when not moving, and her secondary is fine Pad Blimp ( I am open to names) Arnament: Variable weapon Secondary: Emergency Evacuate Niche: Variable Unit Description: After the Allies introduced their multigunner ifv, the soviets went to work on this, and they did what they do best. It is a gigantic blimp, with a flat top. Any unit, including ships and other aircraft can garrison this airship, but only one. Any unit that garrisons the blimp's top gets fortified, any using leech technology, the weapon translates into the airship. Any air unit that attacks the airship does damage to both the unit and the airship, while ground units only do damage to the airship. The Pad Blimp was never intended to actually transport the unit, but in case of emergency, the blimp will drop the unit, because of lack of safety device, the unit will die, but will do massive damage to anything below it. Any aircraft unit can disembark safely. Denied, this doesn’t have many uses Magnetic Gatekeeper Arnament: Magnetic Applier Secondary: Magnetic De-applier Niche - Advanced Vehicle/Aircraft support (probably expensive) Description: The magnetic gatekeeper is floating infantry (has magnetic armor with a small magnetic satellite) with a very advanced support weapon. The magnetic gatekeeper has two modes, the magnetic applier, which makes the armor of any vehicle a magnet, which in turn, causes the vehicle to move a lot slower (the part of the armor that isn't a magnet is attracted to the center, magnetic part of the vehicle), and will deal massive damage to the vehicle if the applier is kept on for a long time. The de-applier causes the exact opposite reaction, vehicles will move faster, and if the de-applier is kept on for a long time, the vehicle will take less damage than normal. The downside of the applier, is that it has to be focused on the vehicle it wants to affect, if the applier is taken off, the vehicle will act like the applier never even touched it (all damage done by the applier is healed). Since the magnetic gatekeeper is floating, it can be attacked with both anti-infantry and anti-air (not anti-tank) weaponry. As an upside, the magnetic gatekeeper's armor is very resistant to non-bullet and non-explosive weaponry (e.g. electricity, light, cryo etc.) All aircraft and ships that the magnetic gatekeeper affects act exactly as tanks do. The Magnetic Gatekeeper is Amphibious, and can affect submarines, though the affect is much less noticeable. Lastly, the Magnetic Gatekeeper can cause buildings to crumble under magnetism, but this takes a very, and I mean a very long time. (the de-applier does not affect buildings, only the applier can cause buildings to crumble) They don’t get what the purpose of this is Svarog Tank Destroyer Arnament: 90mm Cannon (No Turret) Secondary: Overcharge Reactors Niche: Amphibious Anti-Tank craft and T2 Flanker Description: The Svarog Tank Destroyer is unlike any tank ever seen. It hovers half a metre above the ground using magnetic levitation. This enables it to travel on land and over the water with ease, it also gives the Svarog one of the smallest turn radii among all Soviet tanks. The Svarog is more heavily armoured than most tank destroyers, enabling it fight head on in an emergency (not recommended, you need to outnumber them 3 to 2). However, it does less damage and travels slower than most tank destroyers (slightly faster than a MBT). Its secondary ability overcharges its reactors, speeding it up significantly to the speed of a Sickle. However, the Svarog will take significant damage per second while its reactors are overcharged. This can be good for moving into a flanking position or making a quick getaway. This tank can also provide the anti tank capabilities in an amphibious assault. Denied, a flanker needs good turn radius Flak Turret secondary Primary: Flak pellets (AoE) Secondary: Magnetic AP pellets (high damage) Description: Does more damage to heavy air and medium air, but acually less against fighters and can't even attack units like the hawk and rocketeer, it's others cons is no AoE and a delay before it does any damage. After you switch ammo it will take time before the gun can fire, because it's reloading (no, it's actually just to stop people of always useing the right ammo). The Magnetic could use the magnetic mine explosion. Denied, boring Tesla Coil secondary Primary: Direct Current Secondary: Alternating Current Description: The Tesla coil is engineered for Direct current, it's capacitators loads up and when full fires a powerful bolt, atleast that's how it's meant to be used. BUT if one sets it on AC all hell will brake lose, (it will work "a bit" more realistic) namely it will shoot sparks to everything around, these does much less damage but it have a Much higher fire rate. It will fire on all units and buildings including yours (perhaps it could be visualy similar to the magnetic singularity). All this however comes to a steap price, it will very rapidly damage itself. They already have something for Tesla Coils, as clever as this is Soviet defence secondary (general) * Turtle mode: Trades rate of fire for defence. Spectre Missile Carrier Description: With the Smutmourik Attack Plane brought in to handle enemy attack groups, the Soviets were still left with one issue. They hadn't solved the problem with quick decisive strikes on enemy formations and defences, thus the Sukhoi Aerospace Industries introduced the Spectre. This aircraft was the competitor for the next generation aircraft, however since its failure, Sukhoi sought this problem and the solution was simple; a fast long range strike craft. But, how? The solution was also simple, after some tests, the Soviets' infamous long range artillery tank was the answer to it. The unit launches V4 missiles against targets, very effective against ground targets, however has no anti-air ability Weapons: 1 x Retrofitted V4 Missile, Reaction-Booster, 2 x High Powered Jet Engines, 1 x Large Vodka Bottle Holder, 2 x Seater Cockpit Secondary: 'Reaction-Booster' – After flipping a switch, a powerful reaction forces the engines to go uncontrollable and pulling the controls launches the Spectre into the edge of the atmosphere to evade anti-air attacks which after some more tests the pilots arrive at designated locations from command. Niche it Fills: Delivers fast and mobile Soviet long attacks from the air when V4 Rocket Launchers are unavailable Price: $1650 Denied, V-4s should fire V-4 missiles Iron Guard Description: The Soviets realised that on the battlefield that their bases are sometimes left undermanned from heavy infantry assaults, which the eggheads from Soviet Experimental Research Branch finally discovered the ability to Iron Curtain soldiers. After various tests and harsh training in Siberia, Russia has delivered the best of the best in the Union. Iron Guards are soldiers from the Spetsnaz division, who now wear heavy mechanical suits like Tesla Troopers, but carry uncontrollable Iron cannons which decimate ground units, and their heavy armour takes heavy damage. However can only be dropped in by a Badger once the Iron Curtain has been built. Weapons: 1 x Iron Cannon, Heavy Armoured Mechanical Suit, 1 x Iron Cloak Generator Secondary: 'Iron Cloak' – Makes any unit invulnerable for a short time. (Much shorter than the Iron Curtain duration) Niche it Fills: Heavy assault/defence infantry that can pulverise enemy attack squads. (However must have the Iron Curtain structure to train) Price: $1500 Denied, written off as “silly”. Magnetic Crawler Description: The Singularity Truck is a support unit whose ability is to create a Magnetic Singularity around it when deployed. It's usefull to stop an ennemy army running your base Weapon(s): None Secondary: Magnetic singularity It instantly kill infantry and disable ALLIES an ENNEMIES vehicules in range. It's very important because it can not be used to lead an assault. Another flaw is it draw ennemy tanks and vehicules. He need allied air or artillery support and he fear the ennemie's, because he's weaponless against them. He's also immune to the singularitu effects. http://www.moddb.com/members/westonbirt/images/singularity-truckmagnetic-crawler. Denied, just use the Magnetic Singularity power Spanner Drone Description: The spaner drone is a Tier 2 (Need crush crane) support unit who can repair all type of units (Must come near it) and infantry (Heal area). The spanner was created because of the lack of repear skills in the soviet army. Now, the soviets commander no more need to build crush crane everywhere to help base defenser. Can be created in the Airfield or at the Drone Shop. His second albility is the Weapon(s): None, it repear allies tanks and it has a infantry heal radius. Secondary: Tesla Shockwave ; disable ennemy repear drones in range. http://www.moddb.com/members/westonbirt/images/soviet-spanner-drone. Denied, the Crises Drone does this already Superheavy Turtle Tank Everything is here : http://www.moddb.com/members/westonbirt/images/soviet-turtle-tank Quick brief : It's a 3-in-1 tank, using large long range gun, machinegun, and more... Special Ability : Deploy the large gun to fire on long range. What … the … hell? Good lord, that hurts our brains! Ekroplan Transport At a glance: Charge forward the enemy base, launch all rockets at the beach, disembark some vehicles and infantry! Description: An transport ekroplan, durable like the the Century bomber but with a larger cargo hold, able to hold several vehicles (if possible also infantry). Flying a few feets above the sea, it is fast but have a horrible turning radius. Before it reaches land it can launch a large volley of Myeche rockets that supress infantry and slows down vehicles, giving the troops inside better odds while disembark, when it reaches the shore it deploys it's "landing gears", rapidly slows down and gets the ability to turn on the spot, makeing it easier to crawl back again after you have dropped of it's cargo. Weapons: 60mm Oduvanchik rocketpods x6, used on myeche/tiwnblade, more rockets, but with slower reload. Secondary: Dissembark passengers and vehicles. Niche: ampibious heavy transport. Yeah, there is already the orca lander but it feels like the smugler sub, and not that sovietic. The excroplan on however is a Soviet icon. Denied, he’s already working on one Ruin Juggernaut Description: A superheavy ship made by attaching two modified Dreadnought hulls together on either side of a gigantic Gauss Cannon, a combination of the Soviet mastery in magnetism and Leonidas's research into Syndicate railgun technology, capable of firing over extreme distances and dealing very heavy damage. The stable catamaran hull makes it suitable to carry the weapon. Most of the ship's energy has to be used for the Gauss Cannon, so the Ruin's other weapons are projectile weapons, consisting of two souped-up 125mm Drakon Cannons on either broadside and several weak CIWS guns made for fending off aerial assaults. Of course, all that firepower comes with a drawback. The Ruin is extremely vulnerable to other submarines, and it is also slow - around half the speed of the original Dreadnought. All that space used for the Gauss Cannon's firing systems also leaves less room for armour compared to the original Dreadnought. It is also extremely vulnerable to attacks from the rear and the front when the Gauss Cannon is recharging. In short, it needs to be escorted to truly be effective. Weapon(s): 4 single-barreled 125mm Drakon Cannons (2 on each side, 90 degree firing arc), 4 AA CIWS guns. Secondary: Gauss Cannon. Fires a very powerful and very fast long-ranged shot straight along the surface of the water or over land that pierces through anything unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time (can be pulled off-course). Must turn to face target before firing. Takes a long time to accumulate enough charge to fire again. Niche it fills: Tx Ultraheavy support ship. Campaign-only if too overpowered. Just couldn't get this one out of my head. The 'Ruin' name and the Gauss Cannon idea kind of stuck on me... heheh. You can change it if you want. Denied, this is all sorts of nutty Pepelyaev Flak Walker Description: The Pepelyaev is a rather large hexapedal walker that is armed with 4 anti-air flak cannons. It also has strong armor, but is very slow. Weapons: Four repeating flak cannons Secondary: Drone attack. The Pepelyaev launches 3 drones that leech onto an aerial target and use their miniature Tesla coils to destroy it. This ability has a long recharge time. Note: The Pepelyaev is named after a Soviet Korean War ace. Niche it fills: I've noticed that the Soviets have no counter to fast moving aircraft other than the Bullfrog, which is too thin-skinned to be very useful. If you want it to be a tank, then just switch Walker to tank and give it treads instead of legs. Denied, the Bullfrog is effective enough Fyodorovich Armor Bunker The armor bunker is a bunker for tanks. That's about it. Ability: Evacuate Note The Fyodorovich is named after a WWII tank ace. Denied, China already has it Lance Anti-tank Walker Description: A hexapedal walker powered by a tesla core and armed with an experimental heavy fixed anti-tank rifle (something like a souped-up PTRS-41?). It's fast but has pretty weak armour. It's made for chasing down other tanks and attacking them from outside their effective range. The complexity of the hexapedal leg assembly prevents the Lance from making jumps like the Sickle, although it does allow for a very stable firing platform for the anti-tank rifle. Still outranged by dedicated artillery units and cannot attack aircraft. Weapon(s): Experimental heavy fixed anti-tank rifle, long ranged and highly damaging against armour. Can only fire forward, so the Lance must turn to face its target before firing. Ineffective against buildings and unable to target aircraft (the Lance cannot aim that high). Secondary: Fires a prototype shell charged with tesla energy that inflicts AoE damage and stops enemy vehicles dead in their tracks. Depletes onboard tesla core and leaves the Lance in a powered-down state for a while. Also works against submerged submarines, although normal fire still can't hit them. Niche it fills: The speed allows it to chase down fleeing enemy vehicles before they can get back to base to repair. The range also makes it good for harassing enemy tank battalions, but it doesn't work as well against infantry and buildings. GriffinZ 13:34, 10 August 2010 (UTC): This doesn't have to be taken to the talk page: Denied, it's a Perun combined with a Thresher Battle Walker, nothing else. What GriffinZ said *Insert Name Here* Artillery Description: A Medium Artillery Walker which suffers from slow speed and not so good armor. Essentially an anti-tank flak cannon. Weapon(s): Gauss Flak pods (Proximity shells that blast tanks from a range and travel insanely fast, can't be used Vs Aircraft, Infantry; and has no turret.) Secondary: Deploys, Allowing indirect fire, and turret. Niche it fills: V4 alternative, but better vs tanks, and worse vs buildings Denied, the Perun does this already Ekranoplan Description: Somewhere between an aircraft and a ship, the Ekranoplane is a large ground effect vehicle that travels only a few feet off the ground but at extremely high speeds that few other naval units can match. Due to its hover capabilities it is also amphibious but suffers from slower speed while on dry land. Sadly it's armor isn't that thick. Weapon(s): 4x burst-fire missle pods (empties entire pods with each attack, good against vehicles and aircraft, can fire while on the move, 5 second reload time) Secondary: Speed Boost (temporarily increases the Ekranoplan's speed to it's maximum but at the cost of being able to fire) Niche it fills: Anti-Armor/Ship hit and run, armed recon, anti-air heavy escourt. The Ekranoplan is based on the real-life Lun Ekranoplan (dubbed the Caspian Sea Monster by American Intelligence) developed by the Soviet Union during the Cold War. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lun-class_ekranoplan http://www.vincelewis.net/ekranoplan.html Again, denied Super Tank mark II Description: A very heavy tank. In RA1, it was an indestructable monster that could crush anything before it... unfortunitly, it hasn't aged with grace. now about on par with the apocolypse tank, it supports them. it's cannons and rocket pods have been replaced as they were outdated, but its armour remains. Armament: Large machine guns x2, flak cannon x4 Secondary: Reactor Overload (gives it a speed boost but damages the tank) Niche it fills: Apocolypse tank support/heavy AA and anti infantry tank Pirahna Drone "Umm... why...?"-Peacekeeper's opinion on Pirahna Drone's niche Description: EEEK! A PIRAHNA! RUN! PIRAHNA! (bites things. Alot. AND HARD.) Weapon(s): Razor Sharp Teeth (Grinder) In water, its babies. (torpedoes) Secondary: Switches to a small EMP-Tesla Coil. Does NOT last very long, the EMP effect, but allows the Pirahna to gnaw at the vehicle. Niche it fills: Cheap drone-spam. Has less armour than the Terror Drone, but the EMP is an "enemy to be feared". However, consider that it takes 10 shots from the coil to fully EMP a vehicle, so its not extremely cheap. Lenin Assault Walker The Lenin is a campaign-only Soviet Super-heavy Twelve-legged walker that will serve as a boss unit and a hero unit. It is armed with 3 magnetic ripper devices, 4 Tesla coils, 12 flak cannons, and 6 V4 Launchers that are used in it's secondary. Weapons 3 Magnetic Rippers, 4 Tesla coils, and 12 flak cannons. Secondary: Bombardment. It's V4 Launchers bombard an designated area for 6 seconds. Note: Yeah, I know it's OP, but it's supposed to be like a Shogun Executioner. Also, the soviets would never name something weak after Lenin. As they said in an earlier suggestion, "Denied, we haven't discussed a campaign mission like this and we aren't going to work around fan suggestions." Repulse drone sample: a drone armed with repulse rockets prim: the rockets are lightly effective against planes, but also disable the planes weapons for a medium duration. (the rockets are modified mig- rockets (smaller) sec: it uses a repulse ray to disable vechiles, but instead of immobilizing them, it changes the contols so they drive in the directly opposite way! (can be countered by micro (just order them backwards), attack order is not changed, but move order is) you could also switch the move and ground atack commands, and then turn the directions around (if it's possible) niche: AA help for terror drones and funy anti-vechile effect Tesla Tower sec * sample: A tesla tower can use it's secondary to charge and release a shockwave not unlike the stingray, except this shockwave stuns enemy units briefly and only damages infantry. * Swaps to an electrostasis ray not unlike that of the Terror Drone. However, this one disables the weapon and movement instead of just the weapon. Allows the pinned vehicle to be easily targeted by V4s or other defenses. Disables primary function of the Tesla Tower when activated, also consumes additional power. * The Tesla Tower can now use it's secondary to prematurely fire off it's Main attack. Allows it to better handle groups of infantry, however it is ineffective against tanks, as it is less intense and less effective at melting metal. * Overcharge a single unit with tesla weapon or tesla reactors, increasing its speed and rate of fire while dealing low damage. * Switch to RA1-like burst of several lightnings. More effective against infantry, but deal less damage to single tough target. Volgin Deflector Description: Named for the City of Volgograd, This medium half track that uses Charged Metal balls to draw attacks away from weaker vehicles. It also has the ability to discharge it's magnetic coils, like the stingray yet weaker, to daze infantry and push them a bit. Weapon(s): Magnetic Deflector ball (Kinda like BH Armor, yet on something else. Has medium life span.) Secondary: Discharge (Daze infantry and pushback) Niche it fills: Vehicle like Defender Inspired by previous Paracast. Zvezda vehicle launcher Description: Like a Bullfrog for vehicles, only carries one vehicle at the time. Weapon(s): Unarmed transport Secondary: launches vehicles through air ( must deploy to launch ), which drops down with parachute. No bigger units like apocalypse Niche it fills: Long range vehicle deployer. could be described as a cross between a Bullfrog and a Scrapper tank Tzar Artillery Primary: Rocket guided warhead that "electrocutes" enemy vehicles (low/medium damage over time) Secondary: Rocket that causes an electromagnetic field to disable enemy vehicles Niche: Vehicle tree artillery Description: An APC with a mortar/rocket tube on top. Trotski Linebreaker (Upgraded) Description: The Trotski linbreaker is a heavy tank designed to smash a hole through enemy defenses. They are very heavily armored, but slow and don’t do a lot of damage Weapon(s): 1 120mm Low-velocity cannon (bad against tanks, but good against buildings), 2 independent 20mm rapid-fire cannons (for anti-infantry and light vehicle defense) Secondary: Linebreaker- Boosts speed and armor, and gives ability to crush buildings, but looses main gun and only lasts for a short time. Niche it fills: Heavy anti-defense tank, for when your opponent is turtling with those nice walls and defenses of his, just send in some Trotskis and smash through. But make sure to support them once their through, because the main gun can only fire forward and is almost useless against vehicles and short-ranged podderzhka blimp sample: a kirov-style blimp mounted with 2 missile racks on either sides, main purpose is to use the slow effect to stop ground AA from moving, so a kirov can hit them prim: the missiles spread like meyeche, but deliver anti-tank damage (and slows ground units), the blimp has a range equal to the hammer tank leech beam. (doesn't make effective artillery, anti tank missiles) sec: gastroburners niche: in order to really build an effective skyborne behemoth, you need something that can keep of the pesky ground AA that run about, and the sthurmovik chopper isn't fit because it needs to reload continously at the airport (and paradox's maps are bigger right?) (kirov isn't fit for the role because the bombs simply cannot hit moving targets, and the gastroburners don't help) (originaly wanted this to be a blimp armed with a chemical sprayer, like a flying desolator tower) Kyznetsov Destroyer Arnament: 1x Bridge mounted 115mm cannon Secondary: Jump, sickle style (O.O) Niche: AT Amphibious ship/Naval Flanker/Tank Flanker(to some tiny extent XD) Description: The Soviet navy had two major problems. They lacked a decent AT amphibious lander to be able to attack Japanese islands and they lacked a naval flanking ship against enemy capital ships. The Kyznetsov fills both niches. By mounting the gun on the bridge, they were able to make it compact and thus fast. It could easily outpace enemy capital ships and hit their rear armor. However, this also means it lacks a turret. When landing on a beach, 8 legs sprout out to turn it into a walker. It is slower in this mode (same as stingray). However, the strong legs of the Kyznetsov enable it to leap about like the Sickle, although it needs to repressurise its compressed air tanks after each jump. If it lands on tanks or infantry, it can do serious damage. Tesla sub sample: a sub with underwater dischargers, thereby generating an electified field. prim: the field damages water infantry/animals constantly sec: the sub has to reload it's battery's after a while, it comes out from the water to do this. niche: stingray's are too weak to provide late game support against marine if/animals, and their secondary doesn't work on microing dolphins Rejected, two stingrays could do this Steel Comrade Description: Soviet Tesla battle suit, read the full description at the discussion page Weapon(s): Built-in portable Chain Tesla Coil" Firefly "(x2) Secondary: Extra-miniature Ion Jet engine "Grasshopper" Niche it fills: Overkill on ground and air, Battlesuit Enough with the Iron Man references! Shock Gun Tank "Who needs SHOCK Therapy? Oh... this is priceless." Description: A failed experiment involving a Tesla Assault Gun and a Shotgun, to shoot Tesla-enhanced Bullets. Weapon(s): A Shockgun. Secondary: Throws a Tesla Bomb to damage a tank. 30 second cooldown. Niche it fills: Lore. It was a REALLY failed experiment to begin with, when its creator drank a little too much vodka. No longer exists, and serves as a reminder of never drinking before making a new weapon. … huh? Armageddon Walker Description: a tripedal walker armed with two tesla coils similar in power output to the tesla tank. It is quite large and can crush enemies under its feet. Designed to be a cross between a transport and a heavy assault walker, this unit can hold up to 6 infantry or two tanks Armament: chin mounted tesla coils x2 Secondary: Evacuate passengers Niche it fills: The vehicle equivalent of the apocalypse tank. Loosely based on: AT-AT from Star Wars. Denied, the Perun fills this niche exactly Dakka Dakka Trukk Description: The name was made by a mentally ill child who was utterly addicted to Orks, from some board game. It was fitting, because this "tank" looked like a truck, with treads, and tons of machine guns (which gives more Dakka, says the child, who's name is Avis Leenskiv) Weapon(s): 10x Machine Guns Secondary: Switch to a Tesla Coil, effective versus vehicles. It's the same kind as the building. Niche it fills: Extreme anti infantry "tank". It's disadvantage is that it's ill-armoured compared to most tanks. I was almost thinking of making it a transport, like its inspiration point, but the Tesla Coil is fitting to the Soviets. It's better than the Scythe, but only because of better armor, as the machine guns are the same caliber as the Conscripts, and it can only focus fire on one infantry at a time. Cost: $1900 Does not fit the Soviets, the lore is ''different to be polite and the niche is filled by a bunch of units.'' Moscow Land Battleship Walker Description: A massive 4-legged walker, bristling with weaponry! http://img.neoseeker.com/v_concept_art.php?caid=4091 Weapon(s): 4 cannons, 2 rear Flak cannons, one 4-cannon artillery, and 2 machine guns. Secondary: Entrench. Becomes harder to kill, but immobile. Niche it fills: Assination target. Nice idea, but we already have an AT Spetsnaz AT Chain Gunner Description: The AT Chain gunner Choir is made up of older conscripts that survive the grenadier duty, and are given the Big Guns. There Anti Tank Chain guns tear through armor, yet are so inaccurate they barly touch infantry. They Carry a radio with them to inspire other infantry to continue the fight for the motherland. Weapon(s): Anti Tank Chain gun Secondary: Radio Propaganda (Buffs Inf. in a Area) Niche it fills: T2 Anti Tank rush/Infantry support JSX Apocalypse Command Tank Description: The Soviet target for Assassination mode, this MCV-Sized tank bears a passing resemblance to the Apocalypse Tank. Amphibious like th MCV, the Apocalypse Command Tank is very heavily armored and boasts a heavily modified Apocalypse Tank Turret, 3 Flak Guns and 4 Sickle Guns and Gunners. The Secondary Ability supercharges it's armor using a miniature Iron Curtain, at the cost of the Apocalypse guns and most of it's speed. Weapon(s): Modified Apocalypse Tank turret, 3x Bullfrog Flak Cannons (one is turret-mounted), and Four Sickle Guns. Secondary: Kinetic Armor Niche it fills: A target for Assassination mode. Ignore if one is already planned. JS-3 Terminator tank (suggested this with the AVRN but it's still in use with the soviets and i don't think it's been added anywhere) Description: See Soviet tanks. Armament: two anti tank cannons less powerful then the current Apocalypse tank, but more powerful then the Mammoth Secondary: switch to rockets for anti infantry and aircraft but useless against tanks and buildings. Niche it fills: Tier 2 or three tank. more expensive then the hammer but able to provide heavy armour support. Mag Blimp A large blimp with three large magnetic plates the primary sucks up units and holds them attached to the blimp secondary is a self destruction of blimp killing the attached units. S*cks. And did not read the rules. - Sketch Tu-4 Akilina Torpedo bomber Arnament: RS-14 Torpedos Class: Anti-ship/submarine torpedo sea plane Niche: Anti ship/submarine close support plane Secondary: Land on water (longer range and able to dump more torpedos on the enemy as the plane no longer has to loop around for another pass) Description: Close support seaplane (also can make it an airfield based plane like the mig and YaK) with twin jet engines. Capable of reaching moderate topspeeds, the sea plane attacks by strafing ships and submarines with torpedos when it flies by (imagine WWII torpedo planes). Can also land to increase RoF and range. This also makes it easier for the plane to target ships as they no longer need to loop around after each torpedo strafe. However the turn rate of the bomber on the water is pathetic, to say the least. Even so it can reach a respectable top speed in the water (Think between Yari and Akula). Pilots are not encouraged to use torpedos against land targets as the torpedoes have delayed fuses (can you code this?) Artillery Tank Description:A tank with apoc tank armor and 3 cannons. Primary:Uses 3 cannons for long range artillery attack. Secondary:Gives an attack buff to nearby apocalypse tanks. Niche:Artillery Tank Denied, this is hideously overpowered! modified dumptruck Sample: modified dumptruck Weapon; artillerygun sec: needs to unpack before firing, unpack is longer than packup. ,makes for quick getaway niche: vechile artillery Denied, Soviet Union has plenty of artillery modified bullfrog Short: modified bullfrog, fires artillery instead of men Weapon; artillerygun Secondary; disguise as bullfrog niche: vechile artillery Again, the Soviet Union has plenty of artillery Crusher battle escort sample: combination of crusher crane and tesla technology on a modified industrial ship (decent armor, moderate speed,ample turning, easily outflanked) weapon: an crusher crane arm connected to an onboard tesla generator. (much more effective than tesla coils, electricity loses around 90% of it's destructive potential when shot as a lightning bolt) prim: melee attack, grabs target and electrocutes it sec: grab a sub from the deep by lowering the arm on a rope, then pulls it up and holds it above the waterlevel,and electrocutes... niche: escort for heavy ships,assault leader, amphibius (or not if you think it's OP) Denied, not special enough Ragnarok Command Tank Description: Very large tank, slightly bigger than Apocalypse. Slow as a Kirov Weapon(s): Two heavy anti-tank cannons with Curtain shells (instantly kill infantry, does damage over time to vehicles/structures, two independent light gun turrets, a large flack battery. Secondary: Curtain wave. Heals and buffs the armor of all vehicles in the vicinity, kills a infantry Niche it fills: Assassination mode target. P.R.S. sample: (name is: Project Red Space) niche; vechile artillery prim: when it targets something it uses a mass driver to propel an object in (near)orbit around the earth (still in atmosphere), the propelled object is shot in a path wich ends in collision with the target. (the P.R.S. can fire while 1 of it's projectile still moves around the earth, after all, there's plenty of room up there.) sec: uses a magnetic sattelite to pull a object being fired by another P. R. S. directly on the target. pro/con's: this vechile is a really dedicated unit, it is only effective against buildings, not because it doesn't hit hard, but because the long time the projectile floats in near orbit allows enemy units to safely get away from the firing zone. but by pairing 2 P.R.S. you can effectively shorten the strike time to the reload time. Think of an modified industrial vechile. (note: the objects it fires are too smal for interplanatary or intercontinental use, because they would have to leave the atmosphere, and they would burn up while coming back. also, the projectiles do not go around the earth, for that would be absurbed) Denied, the V-4 fills this niche Ultraheavy tanks(Shortened version) (Sorry about the signature. I was typing too fast, deleting it now ^.^) Im suggesting four tanks at once so its a bit long. All Ultra heavies can squash superheavies All denied, this would change the Soviet’s dynamics so much Ossoawiachim Class Transport Zeppelin Arnament: None Niche: Mobile Aerial Service bay (Only natural the soviets had this to enable fixed wing airplanes to support their slow moving zeppelins) Secondary: Gastro-burners Desciption: The Barrage Balloon project was a long way away, the Zhukov was barely off the drawing board, yet the Apollos and Achillieses was already tearing through Kirov formations while the Migs were happily reloading. The solution was the Ossoawiachim Blimp, or Osso for short. It functions as a mobile airfield, able to service a single soviet plane. It was originally used to carry MiGs to the battlefield, but very soon found itself as a servicing bay for the YaK and Shturmovik Attack Plane in between runs. (Shouldnt be too OP, considering the Soviets dont have any Wonder Planes (I mean the ones that need to refuel and rearm)) Basically taking the Zhukov and going one bigger. Denied, they can’t do mobile airfields Ripper mobile Crane (Name is WIP) Description: Essentially a a smaller, weaker, and overall inferior crusher crane without the build que and the ability to pack up and move. It repairs vehicles less quickly and only one at a time. Just like its immobile version, it can grind vehicles, though it provides sleghtly less funds per vehicle than its counterpart. It must deploy to repair or grind vehicles. Weapon(s): Not a combat vehicle Secondary: Deploy Niche it fills: Mobile Crusher Crane (Feild repair and vehicle recycling) The Sputnik repairs things now Singularity Cannon Description: An advanced artilery peice used by vehicle specialists, this artilery peice shies away from directly damaging foes in exchange for providing excelent suport against vehicles and structures from afar. Its primary weapon is long ranged EMP Rockets, which do no damage but power down any structure or vehicles afected. It has the ability to create a weak magnetic Singularity called a Masgnetic Monopole on a target vehicle or structure from great distances. Weapon(s): EMP Rockets Secondary: Magnetic Monopole(5 second charge up. creates a weak magnetic singularity focused on a target vehicle or structure. Nearby units are drawn towards the target while not moving, slowed down when moving away from it and have their speed increased when moving towards it. Production structures also sufer damage when a unit is produced from it) Niche it fills: Vehicle Specialization artilery support Denied, just not that interesting Armagedon Superheavy APC Description: To call this thing an Armoed Personel Carier might be an understatement, for its nature is more atune to a city on wheels. While it moves no faster than an Apakalipse and unlike other superheavy transports, infintry are unable to fire out of it (leaving its tiny machine gun to disuade foes), it boasts an insane amount of armor, and can carry more infintry than any other transport in the game- an astonishing 25! It might be amphibious. Weapon(s): Machine Gun Secondary: Evacuate Units Niche it fills: Tank Specialization Infintry Transport Denied, the Dump Truck already fills this niche The Anomalies Generator Description: support vehicle, Has two modes, first mode grounds Air units and lifts off ground units (doesn't kill them but disables them). Second mode deploys and creates a magnetic singularity. can effectively pull down aircrafts and "trap" them with a singularity. Weapon(s): Magnetic pull / Push Secondary: Singularity engine Niche it fills: support/ anti air / micro Cool idea, but the AA niche is already taken no name, vechile artillery short: a modified bullfrog Niche; pretty clear, the vechile specialization of the soviets has absolutly no artillery, wich is really inconvenient.... Weapon; modified bullfrog man cannon, armed with big-bertha artillery shells sec: thermite shell Long talk: the soviets needed a vechile artillery, and with simple soviet genius, removed the pasenger compartment of the bullfrog, and put an magnetic coil and ammunition space in instead. (unfortunatly this meant the flak cannon had to be stripped away and the bullfrog reinforced to cope with the weight) the magnetic coil and the modified man cannon can fire artillery shells over a good range to make it an effective artilley piece. the secondary fires a thermite shell wich upon impact begins to react, causing high damage for enemy armor in a short range, the thermite lasts a sshort while. (gearsgoawryman) Did not bother to read the rules or at least did not follow them. We have a form for that now, the text is too long, story is up for later and you signed it. Denied. Levchenko Missile Cruiser With the introduction of the Empire into the war (GWIII), the need for amphibious attacks became needed, especially since Japan was comprised of a large number of well defended islands. Originally, the Orca Lander and the Stingray were the only ships that could perform an amphibious landing, usually with the stingrays leading and the orcas following. The stingrays performed well on the seas, shocking any ship/tank foolish enough to get into range. However, once they make landfall, the tables were turned. A stingray capable of advancing 500m on land would be considered lucky. King Onis and other heavy tanks took their toll. After an unsuccessful landing on Iwo Jima that costed 200 stingrays and 250 fully loaded Orcas, the Russian navy demanded a ship that could perform an amphibious landing and still be a fighting force on land. Thus the Levchenko is born. Class: Amphibious Anti-Armor ship Cost: $1500 Health: Medium-High (about Dreadnaught) Armed with two missile silos, the Levchenko needs to be completely stationery when firing and has a long charge up time (3-4 seconds) before unleashing a flurry of rockets (6) up into the sky which then curve back down to hit the target and the area around it(homing(but will miss by a bit in the end) and can shoot over walls). Each rocket does little damage, but together, a barrage can bring down a squad of IFVs (2 to 3 barrages will destroy tanks). The secondary weapon is a 160mm bridge mounted cannon. The ship needs to face the target to fire this weapon but it has a shorter charge up time(1-2 seconds) and can target infantry. It does slightly more damage than the AD, and can fire faster than the missiles but lacks AoE. When performing an amphibious landing, 8 legs would sprout out from underneath it and allow it to walk on land. However, this also makes it unable to squash tanks and vehicles. Bascially a Soviet version of the Assault Destroyer, but they perform their roles differently. The AD absorbs damage and gives them time for the ALs to offload, but the LMC just does it the soviet way, through sheer firepower and bombardment until the enemy submits/retreats or hides. Then the orcas come. The stingrays would be useful for anti infantry harrasment, since its health isnt exactly sky high. Just to clarify, this is NO bombardment ship. LOOK HERE IF YOU JUST WANT THE OVERVIEW Role: Amphibious anit-armor Weapons: Missile battery (6x rocket volley with 3-4 sec lock on, large Aoe) Bridge mounted gun (1-2s RoF, no AoE, higher damage) Secondary: Toggle between weapons Blood-Russia-Mk2 07:41, 25 April 2010 (UTC) this niche is already filled by the Potemkin Battleship, so probably Denied Sorry, but signing is really not good, and the text is too long. New Class of Tanks: Ultraheavies (Tier 4) With the Apocalypse tank's location at the top of the food chain slipping to its rivals the OSA, Mesofortress and similar competitors, Soviet scientists work overtime to catch up with its rivals and make soviet tank technology the leader of warfare once again. The new Ultraheavy tanks require and Industrial Plant to build and are so huge, they can crush superheavies. (You can decide whether to make a new building for them) Author's note: Actually I felt that the Soviets had a pathetic amount of units, almost half of the Allieds and had no clear advantage in the field of tanks (Allies obviously have advantage in air and Imperial in flexibility and sea), especially with the new Allied experimental vehicles and the extremely pro tank destroyers. UH-1 Armageddon Tank Cost: $3500 Time: 40s Health: Ultra High (Think about Kirov) Speed: Very Slow (Apoc) Description: Standard Ultraheavy tank, basically a super apocalypse with a few tricks up its sleeve. The UH-1 was the first Ultraheavy to come off the drawing board. With twin 250mm cannons, it can settle disputes with enemy tanks fairly effortlessly, although at the cost of RoF. The armor of the UH-1 is state-of-the-art tesla reactive armor, which absorbs 70% of the impact of a projectile, reducing hull damage significantly. Although 4 times larger than an apocalypse with turrets that turn at the speed of an aircraft carrier, it has a tesla reactor so powerful, it can keep pace with its smaller cousin. The tesla reactor is also able to release an EM field, disabling the Armageddon Tank and any enemy tank in the vincinity (suped up version of the Tesla Trooper with larger AoE) Tactics: Use as super apocalypse. Stick it at the front of your main army to soak up the damage and dish out some hurt. Use EM field when you are surrounded or busted through his front lines Counters: Mesofortress, Kirovs, Heisenberg, Skyfortresses and basically anything that can fly and dish out good AT damage AND any form of Artilery. UH-2 Flak Crawler Cost:$2200 Time:35s Health: High (Apoc) Speed: Rather Slow(A bit faster than apoc) The big big big brother of the Flak Tractor. Armed with twin 85mm AA cannons, its mag-lev frictionless turret could turn faster than an Achilles and track the fastest of aircraft. Its 85mm flak rounds could take a mig to critical health and completely demolish a tengu in a single volley (RoF is same as hammer though). Flak Crawlers are also equipped with a special Magnetic Singularity round that can cause a mini-mag singularity in the sky that disables and sucks in any aircraft (including your own) close enough to get caught (Air infantry get fried instantly, even yours and your allies'). The Mag Sing round is hard to aim and is generally used against slower aircraft like choppers to stop them from escaping the twin 85s. Tactics: Use as superbullfrog to support army and defend against heavy and superheavy air. Counters: Anything on the ground that can attack ground and is fast/big enough to avoid being squashed. UH-3 Crusher Tank Cost: $2500 Time: 35s Health: High (Apoc) Speed: Medium-Slow (UH-2